ANYWHERE
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: Sasuke has killed Itachi and returned to Konoha only to be given the sentance of 3 months in jail then execution without even a trial. What happened and What is Naruto planning on doing about it. NARUSASU...SONGFIC ANYWHERE BY EVANESCENCE! NOT A DEATHFIC!


**AMETHYST-GEM: **Hey! Well I'm back!

This fic isn't much but please give it a chance.

This fic hasn't been edited because my wonderful editor has been very busy so please try and look past my mistakes.

Please review and tell me what you think.

I plan on fixing it up in the future and your opinions will help.

Thanks

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

THE SONG IS FROM EVANESCENCE. MAKE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ANYWHERE**

It was a rainy and cold day in Konoha, as a lone figure ran down the street, feet sloshing in the wet mud.

Everyone had taken refuge from the growing storm, staying inside their warm home, oblivious to the weather outside.

The figure quickly approached a large building. Jerking the door open he rushed inside. Two masked men stood nearby watching.

The figure pulled down the hood of his cloak revealing bright blonde hair, golden skin, ocean blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Here again, Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at the two men watching him with solemn expressions.

"You know you don't need to hide your faces from me Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei."

The men removed their ANBU masks. One had silver hair and wore a second mask over his eye, nose and mouth. The second man had brown hair that was up in a ponytail and he had a large scar going over his nose.

Naruto turned to glare at the silver haired man, "Kakashi sensei, you know I come to visit around this time every day."

"Yes, but in the weather! You could get sick!" the brown haired man scolded him.

"Iruka sensei...." Naruto sighed and looked away from the men he had know for most of his life.

Shaking his head he walked over to the cement stairs that led to the basement of the large prison.

"Naruto, why are you giving up everything for him? You no longer go on missions, you stopped speaking to your friends, to anyone! Tsunades having a fit and I...." Iruka put a hand over his mouth and choked on a sob.

Naruto turned to look at them. "Did you know that I loved him?" he laughed, "Because it was pretty obvious! I was always chasing after him, thinking of him, worrying about him."

Kakashi sighed, "Yes, I knew and I'm sure several others knew as well."

Naruto glared at them and his eyes flashed red. "IF YOU KNEW THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT ALL THIS? ALL OF YOU!"

Naruto turned away from them. "When I finally brought him home, injured after killing Itachi. You promised he wouldn't be taken from me but as soon as he got better they throw him in a dungeon and sentence him to three months in prison and then death without even giving him a trial! He killed several of Konoha's enemies and yet they still...."

Naruto choked, turning to look at them so they can see what they did to him, "Don't you see? I will no longer be a ninja for a village that I dislike! I will not be friends or speak to those who betrayed me by giving up on him! You were just too lazy to take a stand! And I will never become hokage for a village that turned their backs the second their precious Uchiha defected!"

"Naruto, you know there was nothing we could have done!"

"No, but you could have tried! You never said anything in his defense! No one took a stand! No one cared to visit him or bring him some decent food since I'm sure this place is starving him! And you two are ANBU! You guard this place every night and have you ever stopped to talk to him? NO!"

Iruka was sobbing and Kakashi had his arms around him hoping to be of some comfort. "Naruto.."

"I'm sorry, but it seems you have all moved on without him. At least now I know what you will think of me in the future!"

Kakashi gasped, "Naruto, you know that's not true!"

"HE WAS YOUR STUDENT TOO!!!!"

Kakashi shut mouth and looked away, tears in his eyes.

"If you don't need him then you don't need me." Naruto whispered as he began heading down the stairs.

After going through a few hallways and down some more stairs, he arrived at a small cubical. Using the key he stole from another guard long ago, he opened the iron bars.

"Maybe I was too hard on them..." He spoke softly to himself.

Shaking the thought away he looked around the dank cell. It was concrete with a concrete slab as a bed, no sheets, lots of leeking, and it was an all out terrible place.

A figure sat in the corner and you could tell he was sleeping.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, placing his backpack on the ground.

Sasuke jumped a little before looking up at the blonde.

"Hey." Naruto sat down beside him. "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke gave a small, barely there shrug.

Naruto ruffled the raven hair that currently stuck up everywhere.

Sasuke leaned into him and Naruto could tell he was getting skinnier every day, his pale skin was even whiter, he showed signs of malnourishment, and was weaker every time he came to see him. Sasuke looked up at the blond and stared at him as though waiting for something. Smiling Naruto leaned down and kissed him gently.

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
**

"Sasuke, lets leave, tonight! No more waiting. I've found a wonderful place we can go, just you and me."

Sasuke's dark eyes stared at Naruto. "Really?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled and rested his head on Sasuke's, "I love you.

Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi were the only people that knew of his visits to see Sasuke every night. With everyone else he had to pretend to accept his lovers sentence. They knew he was mad and refusing to speak to them but other than that they had no clue of his visits and plans to break Sasuke out. It was like the only time he felt alive was at night when he was able to see Sasuke. Sometimes they would make love on a blanket Naruto would bring. Naruto laughed at the memory.

For the past two months Naruto worked at a restaurant called Prism. It was a very expensive place to get food and he made good money. That's why he no longer went on missions as well, he was working full time but it payed off. No more pretending, he would take Sasuke away so they can both be happy.

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
**  
**We're leaving here tonight**

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and reached out to grab the overly large backpack he brought.

"I found a large cottage in a forest near the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was several years old and needing a lot of work so I found a man in the village who was a construction worker. He was kind enough to build it up again for a decent price. I think you will love it!"

Sasuke smiled and tried to imagine what it might look like.

"Here!" Naruto held a small bowl of hot noodles and veggies out to the raven.

Sasuke grabbed it and slowly began to eat.

"Go slow. We don't want you to throw it up again."

Sasuke nodded and slowed down a bit.

Naruto watch his love and began to eat his own bowl of noodles with a smile on his face.

**There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**After their small dinner, Naruto set both bowls on the cement slab in the corner before grabbing a large black cloak from his bag.

"Here, put that on! It will hide your face and body well. Let's get out of here!"

As the raven slipped it on Naruto pulled his own cloak over himself.

Grabbing Sasuke's hand he carefully pulled him out of the jail cell and down the hallway, wary that his lover wasn't in the best of health.

The hall seemed longer this time as Naruto rushed down it, holding tightly to Sasuke's hand. The raven stumbled a few times but Naruto slowed down enough for him to regain his footing.

Arriving at the stairs Naruto tossed a large smoke bomb up to the room above. Hearing the surprised cries from Iruka and Kakashi, Naruto swept Sasuke into his arms and rushed up the stairs, past Kakashi and Iruka, and out the door into the rainy night.

Naruto could hear his former teachers shouting his name and he knew he had to get out of the village NOW!

Once he got far enough away, Naruto set Sasuke down.

"Everything is already at the house. Clothes, food, everything! News about this is going to spread fast so our best bet is to leave immediately."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto leaned down to give him a passionate kiss, not hesitating to slipping his tongue past pink lips and massaging the ravens tongue with his own before pulling back with a smile.

"Alright, get on my back!" Naruto commanded.

Knowing he wasn't healthy enough to make the escape on his own two feet, Sasuke did as he was told and clung to the blond.

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore **

Naruto ran through the streets and hopped from tree to tree to avoid familiar faces. Just as they reach the gates the large doors began to close.

"SHIT!" Naruto cried and tripled the speed of his run.

Naruto flew through the doors only to come to a halt…..

"Naruto please…" Sakura started, advancing on the two men.

Naruto's eyes turned red and the pink haired woman stopped.

Naruto held onto the raven boy that clung to him and began to think of a plan.

"Why are you doing this!" Sakura pleaded.

"Naruto shook his head. "I love him, Sakura. Please understand."

Sakura wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Then at least tell me where your going?"

"I can't. This is a place just for Sasuke and I."

**Let's run away, I'll take you there**

Naruto walked over to his friend. "Please understand."

Giving her a quick hug, he lept away and began the journey toward their new home.

"Naruto…." Sasuke started.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was looking back at Kohoha.

"Sasuke, it's okay. It's time to for us to move on."

**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you**

"She loved you."

Naruto shook his head. "She loved _**us**_. We can still communicate with her. If there's anyone I can't be frustrated with and can't stop caring for, it's Sakura. "

Sasuke rested his head on the blondes shoulders and clung onto him tighter, the warmth from the other man instantly warming up his cold body.

"Don't worry. Your safe now."

**Forget this life**  
**Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now**

They traveled for several days, running through forests, valleys, and along many different roads to avoid going through villages that had communication with Konoha. Naruto continued to carry Sasuke. It was faster and he wanted to get to their new home quickly. They stopped only to eat and sleep.

Sasuke slept most of the time. He had barely gotten any rest during his imprisonment.

On the final day of their traveling, Naruto woke up early. He couldn't help but admire the raven that lay curled up in his arms.

As the sun rose higher in the sky Naruto knew they needed to get going. He gently shook Sasuke awake.

"Naru?" Sasuke muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"We need to leave."

Sasuke nodded and ran a hand through his dark hair.

After taking down the tent and washing up in a small nearby river, they sat down around a dying fire to eat a small breakfast before they continued on.

"How much are you up for eating right now?" Naruto asked, always aware of Sasuke's malnourishment.

"I guess I can try a little more than I did the last two days."

"Alright, just don't push yourself."

Sasuke nodded and excepted a small plate of bacon and sausage. Naruto sat beside the Uchiha to eat his own meal.

After finishing his meal, Naruto looked over to see Sasuke pushing his final piece of bacon around on the plate. Naruto sighed and took the plate from the raven.

"Sasuke." Naruto scolded. "Don't force it!"

Sasuke gave him a small smile and shrugged

After putting the fire out they started down the long road that twisted and turn through the forest.

**Take my hand  
We're leaving here tonight**

"Naru!" Sasuke pulled desperately on Naruto's sleeve.

Naruto slowed down before he stopped altogether, knowing what was happening.

Sasuke immediately climbed off Naruto's back and rushed over to some bushed only to promptly throw up his breakfast.

Naruto knelt beside Sasuke and held back his hair as he heaved.

After a minute Sasuke lay back against Naruto's chest and sucked in large amounts of air that his retching had denied him of.

Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair and rubbed circles on his back until he felt the man relax.

"You okay?"

The raven nodded and Naruto helped him up. Naruto immediately noticed the sullen expression on the mans face.

"Sas'ke, it's okay. Your body's just needs to get used to large amounts of food again. It'll take time."

Sasuke nodded and climbed onto Naruto's back so they could start back on their journey.

Meer minutes after Naruto had started to run again Sasuke was asleep, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder blade, breath tickling the blonds neck.

**There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
**

By the time the sun started to set they arrived at a large clearing. Sasuke's eyes widened at the view.

There was a small path leading to a large cabin and surrounding the cabin was a meadow that stretched out till it reached the edge of the forest. Assortments of flowers were blooming in it as well as a large cherry blossom tree that grew beside the cabin. To the side of the cabin a small waterfall poured out over the edge of a high cliff and into a large pond that was clear and sparkling beside the new home.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked, becoming a little concerned by Sasuke silence.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he always did. But he turned his head and gave his blond a smile and nodded.

Grabbing the ravens hand, Naruto took him into the cabin.

This would be a new beginning for the both of them.

**So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AMETHYST-GEM:** Well, what do think. It's probably not the best I could have done but I haven't talked to my beta reader in awhile. We have both been very busy with work and school. I do plan on getting this edited eventually but right now I hope you can see past some of the mistakes. Please be honest and let me know what you think. It was an idea that was stuck in my head and just as I started to type it up writers block came and bit me in the butt. I also wasn't sure where to end it so I decided to end at a place where you guys can think up what you want. Use your imaginations.

Well, review please!

**ALSO, for those wonderful reviewers of my last fic ETERNAL LOVE **which is currently unfinished, I will be **working on Chapter 2** after ACEN(anime convention) which is next week. It **should be finished and posted within, at the longest, a month and a half.**

So if you have read that fic and liked it please hang in there with me. Chapter 2 will come out soon!

If you haven't read it….then what are you waiting for???

^_^


End file.
